


Dragon Tamer One Shot

by EmmieyCathiey



Series: The Shield/Dragon Tamer [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 12:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18498640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmieyCathiey/pseuds/EmmieyCathiey
Summary: This is a roughish draft of a GOT story I'm working on. In the actual story, this one-shot will probably be chapter four.





	Dragon Tamer One Shot

The twenty-seventh day of the tenth month, 301 AC.

Annqi was at a ball in Volantis with her biological father’s lover Phenina Harten, a woman who became Annqi and her half-sister Ehuang’s first real maternal figure. Annqi usually loved balls and most social gatherings, however, she was not happy to be at this particular ball. It was not because she did not know anyone there besides Phenina. On the contrary, Annqi loved meeting new people. Since she was an empath and could pick up on everyone else’s emotions. This often-caused large gatherings to overwhelm her. In the end, it was worth it, she just had to wait to have fun sometimes. 

“Ann? What’s wrong?” Phenina asked. 

“Mama, I don’t know if I’m ready to be out like this yet. Telling Lord and Lady Maegyr what happened to Talisa…. It just feels like her death has just happened yesterday.” Annqi answered with a frown on her face. 

“You’ll be fine sweetheart. Your father and I don’t want you to just be miserable. It isn’t good for you. Besides, I would think Talisa would want you to be happy.” Phenina responded.

“I hope you’re right,” Annqi replied. 

“I know I’m right. You’re such a sweet and happy young woman. You look so beautiful as well! Your father and I got your dress made in coral pink, your favorite color and I love that your father let you wear a sleeveless dress. It is so hot in this city.” Phenina said in an attempt to change the subject. 

“Thank you, mama,” Annqi said as she mustered up a small smile. 

The compliment made Annqi feel good. The feeling would not last. The grief was still there and no matter what anyone said and no matter how hard she tried, the sadness and pain that came with loss did not leave. Despite trying to block the memories out, Annqi found herself remembering key moments she, her older half-sister Ehuang and Talisa had together. Even though it had been just over a year, remembering the good times still managed to bring tears to Annqi’s eyes.

Talisa was someone who was precious to Annqi. When she was seven years old, she and Ehuang were moved from Yi Ti to Volantis. Not only did Annqi find a maternal figure in Phenina, but she also found a friend and “sister”. The Maegyrs are Phenina’s neighbors and when Annqi and Ehuang first arrived, Talisa was the first child to make them feel welcome in Volantis. For the next several years, Annqi and Ehuang grew close to Talisa and the three girls became sworn sisters, the three promised that if they would do anything to protect each other and if they were to be separated to find one another. 

This bond was put to the test in 294 AC when Prince Junjie, her and Ehuang’s father, had met Mace Tyrell and the two had arranged for Ehuang to marry Lord Tyrell’s youngest son. The day Annqi and Ehuang left for Westeros, they along with Talisa promised to meet again. Five years later, when The War Of The Five Kings was raging on, Ehuang found out that Talisa had made her way to Westeros and was the wife of Robb Stark. Annqi remembered Ehuang’s desperate attempt to have Talisa brought back alive. She remembered how Ehuang convinced anyone in power at the time that Talisa was only a prisoner of Robb Stark and that she (Talisa) had been forced to marry him; it also helped that Ehuang truly believed the story she was telling. Annqi recalled how Ehuang had set a reward of 150 Gold Dragons to whoever brought Talisa to her alive. The efforts proved to be in vain. Last year, Talisa was murdered at The Twins by some Frey at a wedding. It tore Annqi and Ehuang apart, and they were not allowed to express their grief.

Annqi was brought back to reality when the two-story wooden doors on the opposite side of the ballroom began to open. Curious to see who was going to arrive, she looked up and turned her head towards the door. When the doors were in her line of sight, the doors opened up and some other important noble Volantene family arrived in. Annqi couldn’t be bothered to remember their names, however, there was a young man with them that grabbed Annqi’s attention and caused her to turn the rest of her body towards the door. 

He had curly shoulder length silver-blond hair. The majority of his face was covered in burns. His forehead and the right side of his face were completely burned. There was another burn that went across the bridge of his nose that stopped at his left cheek, which also had two smaller burns as well, along with a burn on his left temple that went to the bottom of his left jawline. What grabbed Annqi’s attention the most were his pale lilac eyes. They were the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. She could also sense a deep sadness from him. Annqi could also sense anger and betrayal. 

“What are you looking at Annie?” Phenina asked as she looked over in the direction Annqi was looking in. 

Annqi did not respond. She had continued to stare at the mysterious man. He had managed to enchant her.

“Ah, Viserys Targaryen, I suppose the Dynion family has finally determined that it is safe for him to be out in public,” Phenina observed. 

Annqi’s bright dark brown eyes went wide. She jumped a little and turned towards Phenina. 

“Viserys Targaryen? He died three years ago. Some Dothraki Horde poured molten gold on his head!” Annqi told her, making sure to keep her voice down so that only Phenina could hear.

“He was resurrected by some Red Priests who bought his body from the Dothraki Khalasar that murdered him. His younger sister, Daenerys Targaryen, is rumored to have played a key role in his death.” Phenina explained. 

Annqi was shocked and really saddened. She hoped that Daenerys didn’t play a part in it. It would be awful if Daenerys was a kinslayer. When she was being brought up in Yi Ti during her early childhood, Annqi was taught that family was the root of all virtue and that one had to listen to and respect their elders, and this included older siblings. Daenerys was controversial for many other reasons, however, Annqi did respect her for punishing the Ghiscari slave masters for their barbaric practice of slavery. If it was true that Daenerys was, in fact, a kinslayer, then it would be unforgivable in Annqi’s mind. If Daenerys was unable to be gracious and respectful towards her own family, then how could she be gracious and respectful to others? 

“Why did the Red Priests resurrect him, mama?” Annqi inquired. 

“There are very few people who believe that he might be Azor Ahai, the old Red Priest who resurrected him sure thought so. A good number of Red Priests say that another Long Night is approaching and that someone with Valyrian blood is the best candidate, since Valyrians were the dragon lords, and a dragon’s fire brings light to the darkness. It is stated in the story of that Azor Ahai is, “The Prince That Was Promised”. The priest that resurrected him did so because Viserys is, as far as anyone else is aware the only man alive who is of pure Valyrian descent. I myself highly doubt another Long Night is coming. I must say, it is interesting to observe someone who has risen from the dead.” Phenina told Annqi. 

“How come Viserys has been isolated for the past few years?” Annqi asked. 

“From what I heard; his injuries were particularly horrible. I’m honestly surprised they were able to grow his hair back and make his burns look the way they do now. Yi Tish medicine along with various kinds of magic do work wonders. Although I am willing to bet that some of that magic wasn’t the most ethical. There’s also the threat of Daenerys finding out about her brother’s resurrection and coming to kill him again.” Phenina answered. 

“Yi Tish medicine? Was father involved in Viserys’ healing process?” Annqi asked. 

Phenina gave a smile. 

“My goodness Annqi, you seem to be quite fascinated with Viserys! To answer your question, yes, your father did involve himself. As you are aware, your father is fascinated by the unknown and magic such as this fall under that category. I remember him becoming interested in the resurrection of the dead right after he brought you and Ehuang to Volantis, right after your aunt’s murder.” Phenina began. 

She gave a sigh when she brought up the death of Prince Junjie’s younger sister Princess Daiyu. 

The Volantene woman took a deep breath. 

“Your father and I considered having him stay with us. We ended up backing out and letting the Dynions take care of him. Your father became afraid that Daenerys would find out about her brother’s resurrection and not only kill him again, she would also kill whoever was taking care of him. So, your father just ended up providing medical care.” Phenina concluded. 

When Phenina finished her statement, Annqi began to walk towards Viserys. 

“Ann, where are you going?” Phenina asked. 

Annqi turned around and gave a smile.

“I’m going to ask him for a dance,” Annqi replied. 

“Be careful Annie, I have heard that he is a little mentally unstable,” Phenina answered as Annqi walked towards Viserys. 

Annqi’s heart was beating harder than it had before. She must have been walking rather quickly because she made it over to him faster than she had thought. 

“I noticed that when I arrived you were staring at me and continued to do so until that woman you were standing with bringing your attention to something. Tell me, didn’t your mother or whoever the hell raised you teach you that it was impolite to stare?” Viserys asked her. 

Annqi was taken aback by his harsh statement and blushed in embarrassment. She then remembered that some men were ruder than others, especially men that were from Westeros. Annqi then asked herself what Margaery would do in this situation, and then recalled that Viserys was King Aerys II’s last surviving son and would more than likely consider himself the rightful king of Westeros. 

“Forgive me, your grace. I did not intend to offend you or make you uncomfortable. I was enchanted by your eyes. You have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen.” Annqi told him as she curtsied. 

Viserys rose an eyebrow and gave a smile when he heard the girl before him refer to him as “your grace”. 

“Is that so? Well, I am grateful that at least someone in this world knows that I am the rightful king. Tell me, what is your name?” Viserys responded.

“My name is Annqi Bu. My father is Prince Junjie Bu of Yi Ti.” she replied. 

“Prince Junjie is a good man. Unlike every other treacherous fool that has come into my life, your father has provided me with medicine that has healed my physical body, convinced a noble family to take me in and has not asked for anything in return. Now, what do you want from me Lady Annqi?” Viserys said. 

“I was wondering if you wanted a dance.” Annqi told him. 

“If that is all, I suppose I can grant your request.” Viserys answered as he took Annqi’s hand.

The couple made their way to the dance floor. Once the next song commenced, they began to dance. Annqi was slightly nervous. She didn’t want to embarrass herself in front of Viserys. Also, the last time she danced at a ball was at Joffrey Baratheon’s wedding; all eyes were on her, which made her nervous, and the man she was dancing with wasn’t good at dancing. With Viserys it was different, it seemed as though it was just the two of them in that room. 

Before she knew it, the pair of them had danced together for several songs in a row. Viserys led Annqi off the dance floor, a wide smile was on his face. His smile almost took her breath away. She found herself wondering how he, a stranger, was able to enchant her. 

“My goodness, Lady Annqi, you’re a good dancer.” He told her as he caught his breath.

“Thank you, your grace, the last time I danced with a man it was quite awkward. My partner is purely a warrior. You’re quite talented as well your grace.” Annqi responded. 

“You would have to thank the Dynion family for that.” Viserys told her. 

There was a slight pause between them. After they caught their breath, Viserys broke the silence. 

“Come take a walk with me Lady Annqi.” Viserys commanded as he held out his arm. 

His tone was not very kind, however, Annqi didn’t care. A man (and a handsome man at that) was giving her attention. The young Yi Tish woman eagerly took his arm and the pair went outside a side door into an open courtyard. She took a quick glance up at the night sky. There wasn’t a cloud to be found in the inky black sky which made the stars and the thin waxing crescent moon completely visible. 

“When you told me your name back inside, your name sounded familiar to me. When your father would visit the Dynions, he sometimes mentioned two daughters of his that he sent to Westeros. One of them was married off to Mace Tyrell’s youngest son and the other one just went with her. Are you one of those girls? You speak the Common Tongue well.” Viserys asked her. 

“Yes, my older sister Ehuang is the one who married. Ehuang and I have always been close. She is my best friend and my first protector. We’ve been pretty inseparable for the majority of our lives.” Annqi explained. 

Viserys gave her a small smile. 

“Lord Tyrell’s youngest son, your brother-in-law, is it true that he prefers the company of men? I also remember your father also mentioning the reason why he sent you and Ehuang was for this reason.” Viserys asked. 

“I do not know such things about my brother-in-law. In any case, it does not matter. They are fulfilling their familial duty by having children. Ehuang says they only have platonic feelings for each other, so the process of making children is very awkward for both of them.” Annqi replied.

“Fascinating, so the two of you have been witnessing what has been happening in the Seven Kingdoms? Tell me, how terribly has the usurper, Robert Baratheon, been ruling my kingdoms?” Viserys asked her. 

“I couldn’t really tell you. We only lived in Westeros for four years before King Robert died.” Annqi answered. 

“The usurper is dead? This is fantastic!” Viserys exclaimed as he unhooked his arm from Annqi’s. 

He stepped in front of her and placed his hands on her shoulders. An elated look was on his face. It made Annqi slightly uneasy that Viserys was happy about the death of another human being. She justified it by reminding herself that King Robert was the person that caused Viserys’ suffering. 

“Tell me, how did he die?” He asked eagerly. 

“He was killed by a boar three years ago. The Tyrells were close to Robert’s younger brother Renly, and Renly witnessed it all.” Annqi answered. 

Viserys took his right hand off of Annqi’s shoulder and laughed maniacally. The laugh unnerved Annqi. She ended up brushing it off because she could feel that Viserys’ elation.

“The usurper’s actions have finally caught up with him. Tell me, has Jaime Lannister died as well?” Viserys asked. 

“No, he lost his sword hand. It was cut off when he was Robb Stark’s prisoner. In the place of his sword hand is a false hand made of gold. Jaime’s father, Lord Tywin, was attempting to persuade Jaime to leave the Kingsguard and to get married. The most disturbing part is who Tywin was considering having Jamie marry.” Annqi said. 

“Who was the woman that Tywin Lannister wanted his degenerate monster of a son to marry?” Viserys inquired. 

Annqi wrinkled her nose. 

“If the rumors are to be believed, me. The reasons why were rather repulsive. The main reason being my heritage. Since you’ve met my father and have spent time with him, you know that he is the third child of the God Emperor, Bu Gai. I’m not a true born child of my father. Despite that fact, I’m still considered to be one of the most sought-after maidens in Westeros. Tywin Lannister viewed me as an object, and I find it disgusting. I know women in general are objectified throughout the known world, however, this was different. Some freaks view me, my sister and by extension her daughters as “exotic” and our ancestry adds to it. I’m not some treasure. There’s much more to my identity than my ancestry or my physical appearance.” Annqi told him. 

“Hmmm…. That is rather unfortunate. Then again, Tywin Lannister is a monster who does not possess the courage to do his own dirty work.” Viserys said bitterly. 

“He doesn’t like to get his hands dirty; that I know for certain. I know about the things he has told others to do on his behalf. When I heard what he had the Mountain do to your sister-in-law, niece and nephew I threw up. I cannot stand to hear about the suffering of innocents, even if it is just mentioned in a song.” Annqi began. 

She had to pause and take a deep breath. She had felt tears come to her eyes. Even talking about the suffering of others, was almost too much for Annqi to handle. 

“Tywin Lannister did his worst a year ago. Eddard Stark’s eldest son Robb went against King Joffrey in order to avenge his father’s death. This contributed to the start of a horrible war that lasted for a couple of years. Anyway, Robb Stark kept going up against Tywin Lannister’s forces and beat them every single time. Tywin hated this and he convinced a couple of Robb Stark’s allies to betray him. Off the top of my head I do not know the exact details...” Annqi continued. 

Annqi had to take another deep breath. This was hard to talk about; especially since it would mean talking about Talisa’s murder. She knew that talking about Talisa’s death would help her accept what happened, however, it still didn’t change the fact that she was gone. 

“Go on,” Viserys told her. 

“There was this wedding Robb Stark went to with his forces and a few members of his family…. And…….” she continued with a shaky voice. 

Annqi could no longer hold her tears back. She began to sob. Viserys was taken aback and led her to a bench. 

“Why in seven hells are you crying over Robb Stark?” Viserys asked her. 

“I’m not crying over Robb Stark! Fuck Robb Stark! It’s partly his fault that someone I care about is dead!” Annqi exclaimed through gritted teeth. 

In her anger she punched a nearby tree with the side of her fist. 

“Who was this loved one that died? Pray tell,” Viserys inquired as he got her to sit down. 

Annqi proceeded to tell Viserys everything. She had no idea why she was telling him, a virtual stranger about this. After telling him everything, she calmed down. 

“Oh Annqi, you’re too pretty to cry.” Viserys said as he took out his handkerchief and began to wipe her eyes. 

Annqi blushed at the statement. Her cheeks were the color of a Red Priest’s robes. He had told her she was pretty. He referred to her as simply “Annqi”.

“Thank… Thank you your grace.” She stuttered. 

“There’s nothing to thank. It’s merely a fact.” he told her as he placed his hand on her cheek.

“Your grace….” Annqi began. 

She was interrupted when Viserys pulled her face close to his. He then gently pressed his lips on hers and began to kiss her. Annqi was surprised to put it lightly. Her heart was pounding so hard that she was surprised that it hadn’t burst out of her chest. A man had never kissed her before. Eventually, she kissed him back. The kiss lasted for a few seconds. When they parted, Annqi was still blushing and there was a surprised look on her face. Viserys noticed her facial expression and smiled. 

“You are very sweet Annqi.” He told her. 

“Your grace, I’ve only told you about myself. What about you?” Annqi asked. 

“You are allowed to call me Viserys. As for my story, let’s save that for another time. We are courting now. From what I have experienced tonight, you are the person I have felt the most comfortable around for a long time. You have this soothing aura around you and I simply cannot resist it.” Viserys told her. 

“I am a little unsure about what to say. I have never had a man kiss me before or show any romantic interest in me.” Annqi confessed. 

“Well then, I am quite the lucky man.” Viserys said with a smirk.

He rose from the bench and held out his hand to Annqi. 

“Shall we head back inside?” Viserys asked. 

“Yes, let us go back inside.” Annqi replied.


End file.
